User blog:Amontgomery1432/Flint Lockwood vs Flint and Steel - Epic Rap Battles of Weird Shit a Few of Us Forced Nash to Make Against His Will - Episode 3
Ey, what's happening everyone? This is Yamimash, back with another Epic Rap Battles of Weird Shit a Few of Us Forced Nash to Make Against His Will. Back on this bullshit. I meant to post this on the fourth as a bit of a gift to this not so great country us Americans like to call America, but fuck that lol. This battle takes place between Flint Lockwood, the main protagonist of the Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs movie series, and Flint and Steel, an object in Minecraft, in order to see which "Flint" spits the most fire. Yee. Should I do a cliche and say "But are they alone???", which just makes it even more obvious that they aren't alone? Anyway, hello again. You look nice today, that's a good look. Did you do something different with your hair, cause I like it! Do you need anything from the store? I was gonna hit up Wal-Mart after I drop this blog. Maybe they can tell me where to find my Dad. No, I'm not just trying to kill space until I can get past this big-ass template over there, whatever could make you think such an untrue thing? Have some faith, come on now. Alright, now that I've killed enough space so that I can get past this big-ass template over there, I'd say it's high time we just get on with the battle. There's a lot of ground to cover, and not a lot of time to cover it. Speaking of covers, thank you to Nikicaene for the art. And thank you to Lemon for writing 50% of this lol And, Derek, if you're watching this, I don't know why you felt the need to take my son away from me, but I'd like him back please. Thank you. Spider-Man is out now, and I know your cheap ass isn't gonna take him to see it. You piece of shit. You fuckin' god damn fucker. Flint Lockwood's lyrics are in blue Flint's lyrics are written in grey, while Steel's lyrics are written in silver Beat: "Fatty Boom Boom" Intro: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEIRD SHIT A FEW OF US FORCED NASH TO MAKE AGAINST HIS WILL FLINT AND STEEL VS FLIIIINT LOCKWOOOOOD BEGIN Flint Lockwood (Starts at 0:10) They call me Lockwood because my wood is so tall Today's weather is Cloudy With a Chance of Me Kicking You in the Balls Flint and Steel? Are you together? That's very gay After I kick you in the balls, we'll see what you have to say You set shit on fire, I make food fall But I'll make your tears fall when I kick you in the balls I'll take you down a Notch. HAHAHA I MADE A PUN But, when I kick you in the balls, you won't have anywhere to run Flint and Steel (Starts at 0:30) Prepare for trouble and make it double. Eating your ass like a fuckin Hubble Bubble We'll burn your fuckin house down, leave your Dad dead under the rubble Keep your Spray-On Shoes; We don't have feet, you fuckin whore Fame? Money? Talent? Success? You'll always have less, nevermore You're giving handouts to everyone in your neighborhood Fuck communism, like Notch said. We'll call you a gamer word It's funny that you call us gay, because we are, you whore We don't care what you think, our love matters more Steel Beam (Starts at 0:11) It's the unmeltable metal with a very big dick Thought this wasn't a royale? Eat my ass, you fuckin prick! I'd rather vore Mat4yo than give Lockwood another movie At the very least, he could write it. Then, it would bring in more money Flint and Steal my girl? Well, guess what? Fuck you! I'll rip your dog in half and fuckin feed it to a Mooshroom Minecraft is Mein Kampf, and Flint ain't Lock-good Don't fuck with Steal Beam, hookers. I'm from the hood unnecessary 16-second-long beat buildup to introduce the final rapper lol TheSteelerNation2 (Starts at 0:16) There may be a 2 in my name, but I'm #1 in this fight Yeah, that's a JacobSZ line I'll fuckin piss in your eye I gave birth to the Wiki, it came out of my weiner, Then I abandoned it harder than Lockwood's Mom. Eat penor You sad, wacky fatties overdosed on Krabby Patties Running circles around you, yet the Earth is flatty My ass is fucking huge, herding you cucks like cattle So I declare myself the winner of this battle! Outro: WHO WON? WHO CARES? Frankly, it doesn't really matter. Currently, I feel like a subhuman beta male because of a shitty upbringing. I have to be in the same room as a huge part of the problem for hours at a time tommorrow and I am not looking forward to it. I want to die, er I mean EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEIRD SHIT A FEW OF US FORCED NASH TO MAKE AGAINST HIS WILL I guess Who won this blocky battle? Gilderoy Lockhart Minecart George Bush Baby Daddy buy my album in seven days, you fools Category:Blog posts